Belonging To Me Somehow
by spearblizzards
Summary: The pressure of meeting new people and making new friends within a friendly yet tough environment hits its hardest with the walking definition of narcissism not-so-coincidentally being at every turn. Although, it is a huge surprise to everyone when one person garners as much of Tyler Breeze's attention as himself. Alexa/Tyler is eventual. Ft. Bayley, Becky, Xavier, Sami, & others.


ooookay, so I've been juggling around so many ideas with this pairing that I figured I might as well incorporate each of them into a story as opposed to a bunch of one-shots. each of the prompts (I guess?) are at pretty different stages and can progress into each other, so, a story, why not! for some reason, I thought getting this story up somewhere (here) would be a good idea - so here it is, go crazy. it's also worth mentioning that this starts on the 19/6/14 episode of NXT where Alexa faced Sasha Banks. I've given Alexa more of a shy kind of persona, as it's definitely something I can easily work with, though all other characters are fair game.

* * *

_Part One_

Alexa supposed that it was something just after 10.30pm, the newly acquainted Diva having checked her phone not long beforehand, though not specifically for the time and more so as a last-minute distraction on her own behalf to avoid contact with the women known as the BFFs as they walked past her. She was relieved to find that they were far too wrapped up in bickering among themselves to even notice the small woman standing there. Maybe it was the grey hoodie covering her ever sparkling blue ring attire that did the trick. Either way, she was lucky to have dodged them.

She was definitely cautious around them now considering she had beaten Sasha Banks earlier in the night; a woman she had no intentions of kicking up heat with. Alexa had of course been nervous heading into the bout as it was only her second televised wrestling match and her first match against Sasha, so the pressure was on. Having said that, she thought she did a pretty damned good job out there, even if her win had a lot to do with the interference from the two women Alexa considered 'best friends' of Sasha. Apparently the cracks were really showing at this point.

Right now she was waiting for Bayley to get back to her from catering. Regardless of her not being booked for a match tonight, Bayley still stuck around for the show just like she did every week. Alexa had known Bayley for a few months now and honestly, she considered Bayley a really important person in her life. She was just so incredibly lovely and approachable, and it really made Alexa feel a lot more comfortable on the roster as well as around the wrestlers she didn't particularly know. Everyone liked Bayley; even the ones who pretended that she was a huge goofball. In fact, that could be considered one of the many wonderful things about her. Alexa had conversed and gotten along with the likes of Sami Zayn, Xavier Woods, Becky Lynch, and even The Ascension all thanks to Bayley. Granted, she herself had spoken to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady a few times. Be it backstage or at the performance centre, they really were genuine and kind guys and they had given Alexa pointers here and there that she considered useful and important, so that was her behalf on making friends.

The reason behind Alexa waiting for Bayley was because the Ohioan had insisted on seeing the seamstress backstage after managing to create a visible tear in the cheerleader-style skirt she wore to the ring. The Diva noticed how a few sections were beginning to loosen completely. She wondered if it had something to do with the way she removed it during her entrance, though she had unattached it from the base and not by one of the sparking portions of mesh... So, really, it didn't make all that much sense. But, whatever.

She shrugged, not worrying too much as it could easily be fixed, and it wasn't necessarily a permanent part of her attire, only a pretty and eye-catching contribution. Alexa just wanted everything to run smoothly; to not worry about anything from mistakes in the ring to small issues with attire. At least not until she felt more comfortable in herself to be able to improvise her way out of a mistake. Besides, it's not like she made a huge deal out of things that didn't go to plan, she instead acted upon them straight away and intended to keep it that way.

At the moment she stood analysing the item of clothing more to try to settle on the decision that she probably caught it on something by accident, regardless of her not remembering doing anything of the sort...

"Ready to go?" Bayley asked with her usual utmost enthusiasm, the older women slightly out of breath from running back to Alexa with a few bottle of water in her hands. "Sorry, I just ran into Becky. She says hi," she told her, and Alexa smiled, more than happy to hear from the Diva that was just as much of a newbie as she was.

"We should arrange to do something with Becky, she seems really cool," Alexa said, accepting the bottle of water from Bayley and beginning to walk alongside her.

"Definitely! I actually had something in mind for us all to do, like bowling? I was talking to Xavier about it, he said he's happy to bring along some of his friends so we can have a few games. It'll be great, everyone enjoys it." She gave Alexa a nudge. "Interested?"

It would have been difficult for anyone to not notice how much Alexa's face had lit up at the mention of bowling. "That could really make for a fun night. I have to warn you, though, I'm excellent at bowling. I'm in, but I can't make any promises on going easy on y'all."

"That's fine. I mean, there's no way I can see this being a fun game that we don't take seriously." Bayley chuckled to herself, "I expect at least two arguments and maybe a tantrum."

"You know what they say, bowling brings out the ugly in people."

"Is that really a saying?" Bayley mused, frowning at how much of a struggle the plastic cap on the bottle was to loosen.

The other woman shrugged, motioning a pre-occupied Bayley to the dressing room where the seamstress would be. She managed to get through the door without bumping into the frame of it as well as get the awkward lid from around the bottle top. "Ah, yes!"

Alexa stopped for a moment, unsure on whether or not to approach the woman at the table as she looked to be in the middle of customising another attire; an attire that looked to soon belong to Tyler Breeze. He was definitely one to have new gear on demand for each week of NXT, naturally. She was taken back from her thoughts at the prodding from Bayley, the woman probably encouraging her to at least walk up to the woman and ask, even if it meant them waiting a little longer.

The seamstress soon realised that the two women were standing there waiting to be seen to and offered a friendly smile to Alexa, probably to notify her that it was okay to come over to her. Alexa was still new and still meeting people she had never seen before, and even though the socialising continued to build her confidence, she still felt there was a stretch to go, and even now she would rather be greeted first. "Marie," the woman told her, holding out a welcoming hand which Alexa gladly shook.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could do anything about this?" She handed the skirt to her, referring to the torn material. "I have no idea how it happened, I don't remember tearing it myself and I'd had it put away leading up to tonight."

"It does look a little forced," she frowned with a tut, but she didn't see it as something that Alexa would do herself. "Don't worry about it, this could easily be fixed. Maybe I could add a little more material to customise it up? I'm open entirely to your preference."

"Anything you think might make it look even better." She smiled, moving her hand around the area of the waist, "Maybe some more sparkle around these parts?"

"Absolutely."

Alexa looked back to see if Bayley was still there, and she was, only looking through the rack of attires that had either been used or still needed work. "You're kidding," Bayley sniggered, pulling out a pair of Tyler's shiny purple tights, referring to the huge slash down the side of one leg.

"Oh yeah," Marie laughed. "Those are ones I still haven't gotten round to fixing. I'm not sure much can be done. I think that was revenge on CJ Parker's part after Breeze snipped his locks out." The two Divas laughed at the cringe of recollection she held. "All I remember was Tyler storming in, demanding I do something about them. He's a regular, so I really hope he doesn't notice."

"Oh, Tyler," Bayley tutted.

She really wasn't kidding, because right then Tyler waltzed in, phone in hand, fur coat and all. Though it really shouldn't have been surprising, it was ridiculous to see him staring into the front camera of his phone, even backstage. Alexa was still by the work space table pretending to be occupied by something on there as Prince Pretty himself approached the same area.

"Hey, Tyler," Bayley called out, and even though the three of them couldn't see her, they could hear the smile and usual happiness in her voice.

"Hi, Bayley," Tyler said, and just as Bayley's smile could be heard in her voice, the eye roll he did just then could be heard in his. It certainly wasn't in his interests to ignore Bayley of all people, the one Diva that was universally loved, even by a man who believed he was the only significant being on Earth.

"Why do you have my gear in your hands?" He asked, frowning at how quickly Bayley managed to covered up the huge tear that was still there so he wouldn't make a scene. He shrugged, clearly having not seen it, and Alexa gave a slight smile to Bayley who mimicked a 'phew' gesture. Tyler's eyes lingered on Alexa briefly, probably trying to figure out who the hell she was as he wasn't exactly one for keeping track of the ever-expanding roster, and she noticed, only feeling even more awkward than before, and unless reading the information on the back of her bottle of water was considered normal, she didn't have much to distract herself with, either.

Lucky for her, her friend was walking back over to stand beside the shorter female. "Is my ring gear finished, lady?" Tyler asked, clearly showing no kind of realisation for how rude he sounded.

"All done," the woman told him. He picked up the attire and pouted in satisfaction with the final product.

"Thanks." He turned to look at Bayley, a frown still on his face, but not the rude kind. "Xavier mentioned something about bowling. You couldn't have decided on something that doesn't involve me having to wear ugly shoes?"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. And it's okay if you suck, you can be on a team with Alexa here." The bubbly woman pointed right to her, and Alexa could quite easily have confirmed right then that she had turned an awful shade of red in her face. Oh, she would be getting Bayley back for this. "She's great at bowling."

"Huh," he scoffed. "Looks like I'll be bringing my A-game, then, like always."

With that, he nodded the girls goodbye, making it his aim to now leave. "Bayley... Tinkerbell." He then walked off, and Alexa finally let out the stupid smile that he had managed to get from her with just one word.

"Good luck tonight, Breeze," Bayley called just before he left.

"Don't need it, Bayls." That was the last thing he said before the door was closed behind him.

"He's a handful," Bayley sighed, turning to look at Alexa, who was still sporting rosy cheeks. "Although, I'm sure you'll get used to it pretty quick."

"Good thing I'm not going to be the one beating him at bowling."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll definitely make it clear if you start out-doing his score, even if you are on his team. This is Tyler Breeze we're talking about."

She shrugged in agreement with Bayley's words and thought back to what Tyler had said. "He's friends with Xavier?"

"Surprisingly, yes. They really are good friends, which is weird, because they're polar opposites. Xavier brings out his nicer side, which is lucky for you."

Alexa's expression grew increasingly suspicious with everything that Bayley said. "Bayley, what are you saying?"

"Nothin'," she teased with almost an open mouth smile. "But I will tell you that your cheeks have started going back to their original colour."

_Damn._

_"_I'm like it with any new person," she expressed defensively, her hands coming up to cover her cheeks.

"Oh, you are? You better tell him that before it happens again," she giggled, grabbing Alexa by the arm and pulling her towards to door.

"Where are we going?"

"To test your theory by seeing if it happens around Becky, too."


End file.
